


my girlfriend named this blargsnot

by Bloomquist



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: @me on BDN, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Help me tag this monster, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25927357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloomquist/pseuds/Bloomquist
Summary: One thing leads to another. This is a story about a deranged stalker and the love of his life.
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my work in progress. Please leave your shoes at the door.
> 
> Check us out at 🌲BILLDIP NETWORK 🌲: https://discord.gg/cdwVJE5
> 
> The request was ABO. My request is 100 hits per chapter for a new chapter. With each chapter, the plot will twist. I hope you brought your big boy pants.

Quiet dwelled naturally in the space between these trees. The forest of Gravity Falls was more a home to him than anywhere in the world had ever been.

Marrying into the Northwest family had been a stroke of luck, but Dipper missed being alone. Pacifica was a good Alpha, and he knew he couldn't do better; her lifestyle was just an exhausting place in general.

Out here in the snow was the only place that ebbed the heat radiating from inside of him. Each time he came back to the main house to ride out his heat he instead escaped to the woods, away from the prying eyes and ears of the beta servants. 

He would come back a week later to their hushed whispers of infidelity, but it suited him and Pacifica just the same. Despite her parents' push for children, he just couldn't bring himself to be intimate with her...or she with him, it seemed.

Dipper's breath crystallized on the wind. He shed his jacket and his boots, letting his socks go wet in the slush at his feet. It felt exquisite. The rest of him sunk into the cold until he finally flopped onto his back, spread out like a snow angel.

Finally, he let the seeping coolness take over and fell into a fevered sleep.

△△△△△

The next time Dipper awoke, it was to the feeling of ecstasy.

A question fell from his lips as a moan. His hips met an unfamiliar hardness he’d never experienced. His mind was black. He could see nothing.

There was his heat, the snow, the slapping of flesh, a scream that pierced the night air…

And nothing.

△△△△△

The scream rang again in Dipper’s ears as he jolted awake. Tubes and machinery clattered in protest as he tried to sit up.

“Brobro?”

Fearful eyes immediately found Mabel, curled up in a chair at the side of the bed that had conveniently made its way under Dipper while he was asleep.

Dipper rubbed his forehead. “Uh, heeey.” he murmured. The silence that followed was deafening, so he instead took in the rest of the room: dim lights, a muted television, and the steady beep of his heartbeat. Someone had dragged him to the hospital.

“They said you took a pretty big tumble out there. You okay, Dipdop?” Mabel asked him. Though her face looked like concern was the last thing on her mind, Dipper knew she must have been hurting to be propped up next to him in the middle of the night.

“Yeah...yeah, I’m fine. I had this crazy dream is all, but it was probably just the um…”

Dipper darted his head downward. Talking about his heats with his Alpha twin sister was still one of the weirdest things he had to do.

“Ah, oooh. Oooooh,” Mabel cooed, way too long and much too obvious.

“Mabel,” Dipper snapped back. 

Mabel shrugged. “That’s pretty gross, but whatever kind of dream it was,” she wrinkled her nose, “it sure worked.”

For a moment, Dipper looked at Mabel, and Mabel looked at Dipper, and then both of them looked away.

The bathroom door opened, and Pacifica stepped out.

“You two are both losers.”

Dipper made a mental note to never speak of this again.

△△△△△

The next few days of the hospital stay were uneventful. Meatloaf for dinner, but the kind you had to mix with the bland potatoes because they wouldn’t give Dipper salt. Way too many game shows with prizes that never actually happened.

If Dipper had to pick something about the stay that had him curious, it was the night nurse.

There was something about him that piqued Dipper’s interest. He could tell something was off about him. William, his name tag read, but he didn’t look like a William. He looked somehow more exotic. Didn’t go by William, either, because when Dipper asked the nurse smiled behind his mask and replied,

“Jimbo.”

That should have been the end of that, but it wasn’t enough to satiate Dipper’s curiosity. Nothing ever was. Unfortunately Dipper had thought his looks were one-sided, until the fourth and final night.

“Your wife is a handful,” Jimbo told Dipper one day while changing out the saline bag. 

Dipper offered a broad, awkward, toothy grin and shrugged. “Alphas.”

Jimbo smiled again at Dipper, forcing him to abort the joke with a pitchless laugh.

“I’m an Alpha,” Jimbo said afterwards, “we are handfuls.”

Something warm hit Dipper in the back of his throat, and he fell to blissful sleep.

△△△△△

The next morning, Dipper scanned the lines of doctors and nurses on his way out, but Jimbo was nowhere to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all ate it up, so buckle in. This ride goes fast.
> 
> Check us out at 🌲BILLDIP NETWORK 🌲: https://discord.gg/cdwVJE5

“It’s only for a couple of weeks, Dipper. Dipdop. Diiiiip.”

Mabel’s call woke Dipper from his back-of-the-car ride haze. They’d arrived at the gates of the elegant Gravity Falls mansion, and from the creak, it was evident that those gates needed replacing.

“Weeks? What weeks, Mabel?” he asked tiredly.

“To keep an eye on you! Dipper, this is your life!”

There wasn’t enough time to clear his befuddlement before the door Dipper was leaning on opened and he fell from the car.

“Whoa, there,” Jimbo warned as he supported Dipper with one strong arm, his other on the frame of the door.

“Wha-?” Dipper exclaimed as he was whisked back to his feet. He’d known he was short, but he’d never felt so...manhandled. “Jimbo?”

“Well, sure. You didn’t think they were going to pick Susan, did you? She could only keep one good eye on you, and no good eyes on that baby of yours.”

For a full minute, Dipper giggled like a maniac. He laughed until it was apparent that nobody but he found the joke funny. Everybody looked concerned.

“Come on. Baby?” Dipper scoffed.

Above him, Jimbo exchanged a glance with Mabel, who pressed her lips together and shrugged in a back and forth motion. When it was apparent nobody was going to be of help, Pacifica stepped up and slapped Jimbo’s hand from Dipper’s shoulder.

“Dipper, you’re pregnant. Let’s discuss this inside the house.”

All Dipper saw was the pavement rushing up to meet him.

△△△△△

“...right as rain,” Jimbo’s voice echoed from the door. Dipper wrinkled his nose at Pacifica’s signature scent of fresh roses. It normally lured him to sleep, but something about it had his stomach feeling off, now.

“Hey there, uh...champ. How are things?”

Dipper opened his eyes to see Jimbo not far off, taking out a blood pressure monitor. It felt as though he had to clear a dust ball from his throat before speaking.

“What’s happening to me?” he asked, following Jimbo’s hands up his arm as it tightened the cuff near his shoulder.

“Syncope. It’s fairly common among male omega patients.” Jimbo said as if it were the end of that.

It wasn’t. Dipper waved a hand, jostling the cuff, so it slid just an inch and ruined the reading. “I mean, what did you mean, baby? What baby? What’s happening to me?”

With the patience of a saint, Jimbo straightened the cuff for a second try at the reading. “The best guess seems to be that you weren’t alone in the forest like you thought. That’s all I know, Dip. Sorry.”

All the emotion was hard to process. Dipper dropped his head to the pillows and dissociated for a moment, letting it settle somewhere where he would just...deal with it later.

“No more meatloaf?” he asked numbly.

“Sure, I’ll get you meatloaf,” Jimbo answered as he removed the blood pressure cuff.

“I want donuts.”

“I know the best place.”

△△△△△

Three precise knocks echoed on the door of the bedroom minutes after Dipper had stuffed himself full of donuts.

“It’s our room, Pacifica. You don’t have to knock.” Dipper said as he turned the handle. Pacifica burst in a bustle of skirts, closing the door behind her.

“I need to talk to you.” Pacifica snapped, and something inside Dipper cringed away. Perhaps it was the curt mannerism his wife took as she crossed the room to the bed.

He relaxed when she sat as she always did, gathering up her skirts and landing with a soft whump.

“Dipper, I’m in love with your sister.”

If ever there was a mic drop. Dipper stared back at Pacifica and the determination on her face. 

“Yeah?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Pacifica confirmed, obviously uncomfortable with the lack of formality. “I thought you’d be more…”

“Pacifica, you’re really bad at keeping secrets.” Dipper sighed. “Mabel’s my sister. I covered for her so many times.”

“Right. So...you and that nurse. I heard he likes you.”

Dipper stared again instead of responding, unsure of where Pacifica was going next.

“This...can all be fixed up. Listen, Dipper. Once you have the baby, I’ll claim it as an heir, and we can get out of this all without dirtying our name! Then you can go off to find somebody you truly love, and I can marry Mabel. I already have it all worked out. Don’t worry about anything.”

There was always something about rejection that made Dipper’s skin crawl. Every word Pacifica said drove teeth into the wound, bringing fresh salt in their wake. 

Dipper was pregnant, and Pacifica was going to take the baby instead of finding his rapist. Then she was going to kick him out.

His blissful days were over.


End file.
